


Сосед

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Тор переезжает к Локи в темницу.





	Сосед

Локи лежал на кушетке, заткнув уши ладонями, и пытался сосредоточиться на чтении. Тор басовито напевал себе под нос, чем изрядно мешал. Брат был просто невыносим. Слишком большой, шумный и неповоротливый, он мог довести до белого каления одним своим присутствием. Угораздило же Локи нарваться на него даже в тюрьме...  
Все сложилось слишком уж нелепо и неожиданно. Тор пришел с вещами и простодушно заявил:  
\- Я останусь тут. Буду жить с тобой.  
И Локи проглотил все слова возмущения, сраженный такой наглой бесцеремонностью. Так Тор остался у него.  
Трикстер считал его идиотом и, похоже, не напрасно. Разве кто-то в здравом уме переехал бы в тюрьму? Игнорируя его и с глубочайшим презрением отвергая все попытки сблизиться, Локи страдал так, как никогда раньше. Каждый день он ни на секунду не мог остаться один. По утрам Тор спозаранку делал зарядку, чем будил брата. Днем не отлипал от Локи, требуя общения. Вечером, когда громовержцу становилось совсем уж скучно, он заваливался в кровать и просил почитать ему вслух.  
\- Шел бы ты отсюда. Бесишь, - раздражался Локи, но ничего не мог поделать.  
Оказывается, в тюрьме могло быть еще хуже, если поблизости вечно маячил Тор.  
\- Давай обниматься, братик, мне скучно, - заявил он, забираясь на кушетку заграбастывая трикстера в объятия.  
\- Пошел вон, урод! - возмутился Локи, с негодованием отталкивая его.  
\- А ты не наглей, а то как дам щас!  
\- Вот только и умеешь, что «щас как давать»!  
\- Вот щас как дам!  
Локи презрительно фыркнул, отворачиваясь. Но брат повалил его на кушетку и стал щекотать.  
\- Отвали, болван! - завопил трикстер, пихаясь и лягаясь.  
\- Противный какой, а, - вздохнул Тор, потирая нос, по которому секунду назад брат все-таки заехал пяткой.  
\- Кто бы говорил!  
Спихнув брата с кушетки, Локи пригладил растрепанные волосы и расправил складки на одежде. Только этого громилы ему здесь не хватало! Как же невероятно он раздражал каждый раз, когда находился рядом!  
\- Не трогай! - обреченно воскликнул трикстер, отталкивая руку брата от своих волос.  
\- Вредина, - вынес вердикт Тор. - Ходишь лохматый, еще и причесать себя не даешь!  
\- Не лезь ко мне!  
\- Буду!  
Не выдержав, Локи с силой врезал брату книжкой по лбу. Тот пошатнулся и обалдело захлопал глазами. Когда он полез к брату снова, то опять получил книжкой и, напрочь недовольный таким раскладом, отобрал у Локи его грозное оружие.  
\- Да отвали ты, дебил! - взвизгнул трикстер, уже не зная, куда от него деться.  
\- Да не отвалю! - решительно возразил Тор.  
\- Вали вообще из моей камеры! Вот чего тебе от меня надо? - плаксиво вопросил маг с отчаянием и обреченностью. - Нахрена ты вообще ко мне приперся?  
\- Чтоб тебе не было одиноко. Я поддержать тебя хотел.  
\- Поддержать? Чем? Тем, что всячески меня доставал?  
\- Тем, что был рядом!  
\- Да лучше б тебя вообще не было!  
Отвернувшись друг от друга, оба возмущенно засопели и надулись.  
\- Мерзкий лживый йотун! - заявил Тор.  
\- Тупой безмозглый громила! - не остался в долгу Локи.  
В ту ночь Тор спал на полу.

Выглядывая из-за книги, Локи втихаря пялился на брата, выходящего из ванной. Обнаженный по пояс, с голым мускулистым торсом, по которому стекали капельки воды, он был великолепен. Трикстер сглотнул, почувствовав напряжение в штанах, и порадовался тому, что лежит на животе. Он жадно пялился на игры мускулов, на напряженные кубики пресса, на широкие сильные руки, сжимающие гаечный ключ...  
\- Эй, Локи, я починил кран, - вырвал из грез басовитый голос брата. - Можешь идти мыться.  
Трикстер насупился, недовольный тем, что Тор справился так быстро. Зато, запершись в ванной, он смог вдоволь порезвиться со своей фантазией. Как же удачно, что Один все-таки не лишил его магии...  
Выйдя из ванной и на ходу вытирая волосы полотенцем, он натолкнулся на Тора, тут же сгребшего его в объятия.  
\- Не хватай меня, дебил! - заверещал Локи, хлеща его полотенцем по лицу. - Я только что помылся! Фу!  
Оттолкнув обескураженного брата, трикстер уселся на кушетку и принялся приводить себя в порядок.  
\- Неблагодарный! - возмутился Тор. - Я тут для него стараюсь, тружусь! Он мне фукает тут! Вот возьму и уйду!  
\- Наконец-то! - ехидно поддразнил Локи.  
Громовержец засопел и начал яростно кидать в сумку свои вещи. Его терпение было на исходе.  
Поняв, что брат не шутит, Локи поостыл и сделал виноватый вид. Все-таки, от Тора было немало пользы. Да и маг успел так к нему привыкнуть...  
\- Ну не кипятись, громила, - примирительно шепнул он, касаясь ладонью его напряженной спины. - Я умею быть благодарным.  
Тор изумленно застыл, когда губы брата оказались на его губах. А потом сгреб его в объятия и крепко сжал. Локи поморщился. Борода кололась и мешала. Пока брат тискал его в объятиях, в голове трикстера уже созрел хитрый план по уничтожению растительности на его лице.  
Но этим он собирался заняться позже. Сейчас же его волновало несколько другое.  
\- Нахал! - воскликнул Локи, шлепая брата по рукам, уже облюбовавшим теплое местечко у него под полотенцем, которое и так почти ничего не прикрывало.  
Тор состроил обиженную мину, но все-таки отстал. Видимо, за починку крана ему не полагалось ничего, кроме поцелуя. Но громовержец уже представлял, витая в сладких грезах, как когда-нибудь сломается что-нибудь посущественней! Вот тогда... Тогда брату будет уже не отвертеться!


End file.
